


Running Late

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: Clarke is running late for Date Night when she gets a flat tire





	Running Late

“That will be $32.74.” The cashier says.

Clarke swipes her card and enters the info. She grabs her receipt and bags and heads out to the car. Tonight is date night and it is Clarke’s turn to cook. Lexa insisted they postpone it until Clarke wasn’t coming off an extra-long shift at the hospital. She had to cover the ER for an extra twelve hours when one of her residents got food poisoning.  Clarke is stubborn though and really wants to do something nice and romantic for her girlfriend after not seeing her for such a long period.

Clarke walks out of the store planning her meal already. She doesn’t notice that something is off about the car until she opens the trunk and notices that the car is tilted toward the passenger side. Clarke walks around to side of the car and finds that the she has a flat.

“Shit. What the fuck and I going to do about that? I don’t know how to change a damn tire.” She mumbles to herself as she kicks the tire.

She puts the groceries and her purse in the car and grabs her phone. First, she texts Octavia.

               _CLARKE: O. I need help. Call me ASAP._

Clarke waits for a few minutes and tries to call her. The call rings and rings and then goes straight to voicemail. So Clarke decides to call Bellamy. His phone also goes to voicemail. Where the hell are the Blake siblings. They always answer when Clarke calls. She is quickly getting frustrated and upset. Since she cannot find the Blakes she calls the next best thing, Lincoln.

“Hey Lincoln. I need a bit of help. Have you heard from the Blakes today?”

“Sorry Clarke. They are on a plane to the west coast to meet with family. They won’t be back for a week or so. What’s going on?”

“I got a fucking flat and I can’t get it changed. I don’t know what I am doing.”

“Why aren’t you calling Lexa? You know she is good at that stuff. I wish I could help but I am walking up to a client’s house for a fitness consult right now. I am booked solid for the next few hours. I suggest you call Lex or try to Google it. There are some videos out there that may help. I still think you should just call Lexa.”

“Thanks, Linc. I can’t call Lexa… I may have told her that I knew how to change a flat and I don’t want to admit that I don’t.”

“You know she won’t care. Well not too much anyway. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but really she just wanted you to be safe and prepared.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Linc. Talk to you later.”

Ok Linc is not available and neither are the Blakes. I think Monty and Jasper are on some homemade whiskey making seminar, although I am not sure how legal or true that is. I guess that leaves Raven. She will not let me hear the end of this, but at least I won’t have to disappoint Lexa.

“What’s up Griff?”

“What are you doing right now? I need some help.”

“I am in Texas at that NASA thing I told you about. Did you forget already?”

“Shit, Fuck, motherfucker. I did forget. I am having the worst week ever Rae. I had to cover an extra twelve hours in the ER and now I have a damn flat tire and no fucking clue how to change it. Stop laughing Raven. I will hang up on you. I mean it.”

“Sorry, Clarke. I feel your pain, but it’s a little funny. I know how grumpy you are after working in the ER. Why don’t you call Lexa? Isn’t she home? Oh wait, I know what it is. You told her you knew how to change your own flat tires didn’t you? I can try to walk you through some steps. I have a few minutes until my next meeting.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you Raven Reyes? Because I do. You are saving my ass right now. And of course, I told her I knew what I was doing. I didn’t want to take one of those Lexa Woods seminars on how to do something. I love that woman, but she is a pain in the ass when she gets into trying to teach me something.”

“Ok Griff. You have to look in the trunk for the donut, jack and tire iron.”

“Wait, why is there a donut in the trunk? Wouldn’t that be really disgusting by now? Who the hell puts a perfectly good breakfast food in someone’s trunk.”

“Griff. Focus. A donut is a smaller tire that helps you get the car to the shop. It is usually under the floor of the trunk. What do you see?”

“I see a small tire and some metal pieces. I got it all out of the trunk. I have no idea what to do with any of this. How am I supposed to lift the car to put this tire on?”

“Really Griff? Do you not know anything about cars or physics? One of those pieces should be a jack with a handle. You put that under the wheel well and raise the car. Then you take the lug nuts off of the tire that is flat and put the donut in its place. Then put the lug nuts back on and lower the car. I really can’t stay on the phone any longer. Sorry Griffster, my meeting is starting.”

“Wait, Raven!! I have no idea what you just said. Please, I will do any-. “ Then Clarke hears the call end as Raven hangs up. What am I going to do now? She asks herself.

Clarke looks at all of the pieces she has and tries to figure out what Raven could have been talking about. She finds what she thinks is the jack, but can’t figure out how to jack it up. She tries to loosen the things holding the tire on and they are no budging either. She is getting even more upset and frustrated now. Clarke can no longer hold back the tears and breaks down to call her girlfriend.

“Lex. I need you.” Clarke sobs into the phone. “I have a flat and I can’t get it changed and I am late for date night and I need you.”

“Where are you? What happened? Are you ok?” Lexa says almost in a full blow panic. She only got some of what Clarke said and needs to get to her girlfriend.

“I am at the grocery store closest to the house. The one on First.” She cries to Lexa. Clarke tries to control her crying, but after her shift, the lack of sleep and losing patients, this flat was the last straw. She just needs Lexa.

“I’ll be right their babe. Please get in the car and wait for me.”

Clarke does as Lexa requested and sits in the car. She is leaning back in the driver’s seat trying to calm down when she hears a thump on the window. Clarke jumps from the noise, but is elated to see Lexa standing next to her car. She is a little out of breath and sweaty, but she is here and that is all Clarke cares about right now. Clarke jumps out of the car and into Lexa’s arms.

“It’s ok, baby. I am here. Now what’s wrong. I couldn’t understand much of what you said on the phone.”

“Flat tire. I don’t know how to change it and I am sorry I told you I did. I just wanted to have date night tonight like normal and I stopped here and got a stupid flat and all I wanted to do was come home to you.” Clarke rambles in between sniffles.

“Clarke it’s ok. As long as you are ok I don’t care about the car or date night. Let’s get this tire fixed and get home.”

Clarke leads her to the side of the car where the flat is, and Lexa gets to work. Clarke watches her closely to see where she went wrong, but really just enjoys watching Lexa work. Lexa makes quick work of putting the donut on and putting everything back in the trunk. She puts Clarke in the passenger seat and settles into the driver’s seat.

“Wait what about your car, Lex? We can’t leave it here.”

“I didn’t drive, I ran. Let’s get you and the car home. We can have a nice long bath, pizza and maybe some Netflix tonight instead.

“I love you so much Lex. Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

“Always princess. Always.”


End file.
